twokindsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:DarthKeidran/What's Next? - 7
Introduction SuperGilligan93 here, welcome to the episode 7 of What's Next? I like to call myself a Twokinds Oracle, because I love, and have lately had fun, trying to make predictions about where Tom will take Twokinds next. If you like doing such also, add the oracle template to your user page by inserting into your userbox. In off time, I'm busy converting the appearances sheets of characters to the Appearances Template and am also creating them for those who don't have a sheet. I also discovered that there are over 120 different characters (that speak, appear, or are mentioned), Locations, Events, Items, and Statuses. My Last Prediction Ouch! Last week's prediction was that "Tom will Focus on Keith and his Journey towards the Na'Rella."User blog:SuperGilligan93/What's Next? - 6 That means I was 100% inaccurate this week. Let's just say that I'm excited about the way things are going and want to see more happen. Recently in Twokinds Tom has ushered in Page 934 (As of this writing, the current page.). * Natani has awakened, wondering what's going on. * After deducing that she still can't talk to Zen, that Keith wasn't there, and that she's still in her birthday suit (albeit is less enraged about this fact) asks Kathrin what is happening. * Kathrin, who wasn't sure how to rescue Natani from the impending flames after dragging her from bed and was tearfully walking towards the door, pounces on Natani, explaining the situation, that Natani was too heavy for her to carry, and that she couldn't find Mike or Evals, in human. * Simultaneously, Natani thinks to herself that even if she understood human she wouldn't have caught what Kathrin said, and also thinks about the intrusion of personal space. The Predictions We still have only a few choices, which can be seen below. # Tom will remain focused on the events aboard the Na'Rella. #* We all know Natani doesn't understand much human, and that Kathrin's going to need to explain. #* Because of her heavy implications that the docks are on fire, or possibly even the Na'Rella itself (it sounds like Mike and Evals completely abandoned ship), it's likely that the duo on the ship will be either in the run, or depending on the extent of the flames, fighting to keep the boat afloat. #* Most likely, however, the next page will probably include an explanation of what happened on Natani and Zen's end, or an explanation of the events in Edinmire. # Tom will focus on Keith Keiser and the other Basitins. #* In summary, Keith it's rushing to Natani's aid with Madelyn and Lynn (possibly with Sealeen and Landen as well) in hot pursuit. #* It is also possible that Keith will try using his job as a diplomat to explain that he is trying to rescue a wolf from their attacks, opening a path in their ranks, and possibly enlisting some of their help with rescue efforts. #** It would be most hilarious, however, if he gets in a sticky situation and is rescued by Natani. # Tom will focus on Edinmire #* We all know that crap is hitting the fan in Edinmire, that the wolves who had been incarcerated are going to be freed, and "all hell is going to break loose" (I'm quoting Stoik the Vast there). #* Most of the wolves will refrain from fighting and running the town they had lived in for most, if not all of their lives. As much a I hate to say it though, I still see great potential for a bloodbath of innocent wolves to occur. #* I still feel that Trace and Flora may encounter Edmund Sirus and/or Euchre (for the first time as himself since 568) who may convince them to take a stand for unity between the races, which honestly, the lack thereof may have been the reason Ephemural hadn't allowed for HalfKinds to occur for a long time. Closing Thoughts * We know that the fire is either dangerously close to, or upon the Na'Rella, and that Mike and Evals may have fled the scene, being overloaded by the incoming info. ** I'm pretty sure they are still on or near the Na'Rella because the ship's almost a part of the two. * Keith is still unseen, albeit mentioned, and we pretty much know what he's trying to achieve. * Finally we know that it's going to be busy in Edinmire, with the likely appearance of Edmund Sirus and possibly Euchre. Locking In I'm not sure if I saw the beginnings of the next page or not, but when I haven't posted, and I'm watching Tom's Picarto live stream, if he opens a big page and starts sketching from a corner, I be like: "peace out bro". * It is still too awkward to switch to B-group, and Tom will likely reserve that for the next chapter. * We all have an idea of what Keith is doing, so that doesn't really need to be touched on for a bit. * Similarly, Edinmire is pretty predictable, but is a more complicated scenario, so we'll likely see more, page wise of that than we will see of Keith. * There is still more we have to learn about the situation aboard the Na'Rella and at the Edinmire Docks Because of these facts, I'm certain that that we will next see page 88 of this chapter , (97 pages in Chapter 10 - Loyalty or Honor? holding the longest chapter record) and I now predict that: Tom will remain focused on Natani and Kathrin onboard the Na'Rella. References Category:Blog posts